


For Love

by epikvip1007



Category: iKON (Kpop)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-07-28 08:34:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7632709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/epikvip1007/pseuds/epikvip1007





	For Love

Jinhwan looked out at the Han River in a somber silence. He knew Bobby was out partying and getting high with Hanbin again and he cursed his stupid boyfriend for leaving him alone in his head. Then, as if on command, Jinhwan heard a car pull up followed by footsteps. Bobby’s arms wrapped around Jinhwan’s small frame and hugged him close.

“Yah! You know I hate it when you do this stuff.” Jinhwan pouted and pulled away from Bobby, turning to face the other boy. “I told you not to hang around Hanbin, he’s gonna get you in trouble one day.” Bobby grabbed Jinhwan's hands in his.

“I know Jinny, that’s why I told him tonight that I couldn’t hangout with him anymore. He got really mad and started calling you names so I punched him in the face.” Jinhwan squinted his eyes, not sure if he believed his boyfriend or not.

“I swear Jinhwan, I’m clean,” Bobby held his hands up as if surrendering. The shorter boy still had his suspicions. 

“That’s what you said last time, Bobby. It's always the last time with you."

“Jesus, Jinhwan,” Bobby said with frustration. He stepped forward and closed the gap between the two. He crashed his lips against Jinhwan’s. Jinhwan pulled back again and looked down. “See, I’m not lying this time. No drugs, no alcohol.” Bobby held his boyfriend by his shoulders, looking down at him with a gentle gaze. He lifted Jinhwan’s chin and smiled.

“You’re cute when you pout.” Bobby said, leaning down to kiss him again.

“I’m sorry I doubted you,” Jinhwan mumbled, feeling guilty for not believing Bobby.

“You had reason to, I’m not exactly the perfect boyfriend.” Bobby laughed, his eyes disappearing and his bunny teeth showing.  
“No, but you’re my boyfriend.” Jinhwan grinned and pulled Bobby back down for a kiss.

"I love you Jinhwan." Bobby said, smiling into their kiss.

"I love you too."


End file.
